Corona Point Transcript
Maya Rice Nova's curled up on her bed, hidden behind a locked door. She can hear the sounds of laughter through the walls, just barely muffled. She frowns and curls up even more tightly, pulling her pillow from the top of her bed and wrapping it around her head, doing her best to silence the sound. More laughter. Nova cringes, wishing that she could be anywhere but at home. She can hardly walk downstairs without being ambushed by her half-siblings. They're so invasive, taking up every little bit of space in Nova's already cramped house. She winces as she remembers her mother suggesting that she could share her room with Delphine for a bit. She'd refused, of course, but her mother was becoming more and more persistent. Nova wanted to scream every time she brought it up. Wasn't she allowed to have just one thing to herself? · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 15:31 Remove Maya Rice Nova eventually reaches a breaking point, the laughter grating on her nerves too much for her to stay around any longer. She tosses the pillow she'd been using to cover her head aside and gets off of her bed, running a hand through her hair. She spots her phone on her bedside table and reaches over, hesitating for a few moments before eventually picking it up. To: Shanelle - 5:44 PM 'Today is the worst day ever.' Nova sends the text, wanting to say more -- wanting to beg Shanelle to come over, rescue her from her relatives -- but instead deciding against it. It had been a difficult day for all of them. Shanelle probably didn't want to be bothered. Picking out a light hoodie from her dresser, Nova tosses it on and reluctantly opens her door, hurrying down the stairs. As she expected, her half-siblings are waiting for her, as is her mother. "Nova!" Her mother smiles. "Did you finish your homework?" "I'm going for a walk," Nova mutters as a response. Her mother tilts her head curiously. "I want to get some exercise," Nova lies, heading toward the door. She exits the house before anyone has a chance to speak to her, hurrying down the pathway that leads to her house until she reaches the road. She begins to walk, keeping her head down, concentrating on the movement of her feet as she goes along. · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 15:50 Remove Jerith Walker (how did I not see these holy shit) · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 15:59 Remove Maya Rice (probably bc u dont get notifications for this doc,) · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 15:59 Remove Andrew Gaidry Nicholas pulled into their driveway and carefully parked the car. He turns the ignition off and drops the keys into his pocket, slipping out of the car after unbuckling. He rolls his shoulders back and shuts the door behind him, knocking gently on the car window at his brother in the passenger seat. "C'mon Michael." Michael glanced up. "Oh!" He said, quickly shutting his notebook and putting it back into his backpack. He unbuckles himself and slings his bag over his shoulder and slides out of the car. Nicholas ran his fingers back through his hair, shaking it out a bit. Still wet from the shower after practice. · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 16:09 Manage Maya Rice Nova occasionally pulls her phone our to check it for a response from Shanelle, trying to suppress her disappointment every time she sees that there are no new texts. As she's walking, Nova happens upon an empty soda can lying on the side of the road. She starts to kick it along, pushing it with her feet. It's a simple task that serves well enough to keep her mind off of things, even if it is rather loud and attention drawing. · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 16:18 Remove Andrew Gaidry Nicholas looks over when he hears the clanging. Michael heads for the front door but pauses to look back at Nicholas. "Nic?" Nicholas glanced over. "Oh, right." He pulls the keys out and tosses them over to Michael. Michael fumbles a bit but he manages to catch it. Michael gives Nicholas one last hesitant glance before continuing to the house. Nicholas watched the girl walking along and offered a "Hey." when she passes the sidewalk in front of their house, lifting a hand in greeting and offering a slight smile. · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 16:23 Manage Maya Rice Nova hears nearby voices, but she doesn't come to a halt and look up until she hears Nic greet her. Even then, she's reluctant, worried that she'll look up to see that she'd mistaken his greeting to be directed at her when he was actually speaking to someone else. Glancing over in Nic's direction, Nova stuffs her hands into her pockets. He looks vaguely familiar. Probably someone from school. "Um, hi." She does her best to smile in return. It probably looks forced. She feels her phone buzz against her hand and resists the urge to instantly check it. She doesn't want to seem rude or standoffish. · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 16:30 Remove Andrew Gaidry He walks over, stopping a few feet away. Not too close for comfort, but close enough to talk. "You go to Kingswood right?" He paused, tilting his head a bit. "... you doing alright...?" He asked gently. · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 16:42 Manage Maya Rice "Yeah, yeah I do. I'm a sophomore." She looks at him curiously, trying to figure out where she had seen him before. He definitely wasn't one of Sydney's friends -- she would have remembered him for sure if he were. Nova is so caught up in trying to recall why he seems familiar that she completely misses his second question. After a bit of silence, she seems to realize that she must have missed something. Blushing a bit, she ducks her head and says, "Sorry, what? I kind of, uh. Zoned out." · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 16:49 Remove Andrew Gaidry He chuckled softly. "It's alright. I'm a junior. That explains why I don't know your name. I'm Nicholas." He extended his hand to her. "And I just asked if you were doing alright. You looked kinda down." · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 16:52 Manage Maya Rice Nova reluctantly reaches out and shakes his hand, feeling a bit awkward. The gesture seems almost too formal. "Hmm," she mumbles thoughtfully, starting to think she might have figured out how she knows him. She's about to ask whether he's on the football team or not when he starts to speak again. She's a bit surprised at his concern, feeling a bit anxious as well. Was she really that visibly upset? "Oh," she says, chuckling nervously. "Yeah, I'm..." Nova shrugs. "Just dealing with some family shit, I guess." She tries not to wince as she realizes that she just swore. It's not a common thing for her, and she isn't quite sure why it slipped out. She hopes that Nicholas isn't bothered by it. · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 17:02 Remove Andrew Gaidry He grins slightly at her reaction to the hand shake, and places his hand in his pocket after releasing her hand. He gives a sympathetic look. "Rough at home...? Oh, uh, sorry, you dont have to talk about it if you don't want to, of course." He said, lifting up his hand a bit. "You dont really know me, so I won't pry or anything. But I mean... if you want to talk about it...?" He gave a small shrug. · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 17:12 Manage Maya Rice Nova's half tempted to simply brush it off, claim that it's nothing, really, and keep walking, but the opportunity to be able to vent to someone does appeal to her. She's forgotten about the fact that her phone buzzed a while ago by now, and she wouldn't want to dump all of her problems on Shanelle, anyway... "I don't know," she sighs, shaking her head. "It's just...a messy situation." She frowns. "No one seems to think I should be upset about it." Realizing that she has not yet explained what 'it' is, Nova starts to speak again. "My mom invited some relatives to come stay with us. I've never met them before, and neither has she, but she's treating them like...like they're her children, too. Like they somehow belong at our house." She does her best to keep things vague. · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 17:20 Remove Andrew Gaidry "... so basically, a bunch of strangers making themselves at home in your space, huh...?" He grimaced. "Sounds /fun./ Well, gee, I can't see why that would upset /anyone./" He said, clearly sarcastic. "How long are they staying?" · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 17:38 Manage Maya Rice She huffs, shrugging. "I have no idea. It was only supposed to be a week at first, but they seem to be getting really comfortable for only staying for a week." She grimaces at the thought of having to live with her half-siblings for weeks, months -- she had no idea how long she'd have to deal with them invading her space. · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 17:46 Remove Andrew Gaidry He scrunches up his nose. "Why are they over in the first place? Is there like... a set date they leave?" He glances down the street. "Which house is yours? You live around here, right?" · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 17:49 Manage Jerith Walker (Michael, inside: : ))) : )) : ) ) )) ) Is there like...a set date when SHE leaves??) · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 17:51 Remove Andrew Gaidry (GHFHGHFH F ACC UR A TE HES L IKE INSIDE JUST GLANCING OUTSIDE THE WINDOW EVERY SO OFTEN J UST : /////) · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 17:52 Manage Maya Rice "They're..." Nova sighs loudly. "They're my half-siblings. My mom had other kids before me, I guess, and now she wants to reconnect with them for whatever reason." Nova shifts uncomfortably, thinking about her mother spending time with her half-siblings. Was she not enough? "Hm?" She looks up when Nic mentions living in the area. "Oh, yeah. I'm just down the road from here, maybe like...ten houses or so?" · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 17:56 Remove Andrew Gaidry "Ooh." He folds his arms and thought. "I see why you said complicated." He sighed softly. "Does she know youre uncomfortable with the situation...? I mean, shes gotta understand right? Like... she may know them, but they're complete strangers to you... it seems kinda unfair for you to have tour home taken over because your mom wants to, like, reconnect with people her kid doesn't even know." He rubbed the back of his head. "Hopefully they'll be gone soon.... how old are they?" · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 18:02 Manage Maya Rice "They're both seventeen," she responds, crossing her arms. She kicks a few pebbles on the ground absentmindedly. "Twins." Her nose wrinkles. "They're basically the definition of perfect children." · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 18:08 Remove Andrew Gaidry "Wow. Their visit sounds more and more fun by the second." He gently taps his finger on his arm, thinking. "Hey, if you... if you need someone to hang out with, or like, to vent to, or just an excuse to get away from the house... I mean, besides football practice I'm fairly free...?" He offered gently. · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 18:11 Manage Jerith Walker Shanelle sends a text. 'Um???? Hello???????' · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 18:13 Remove Maya Rice Nova smiles at the offer, glad that something good had come from her fleeing from her house. "Yeah, I --" She cuts herself off as her phone buzzes again. "Um, sorry, give me a sec?" Nova pulls her phone out, eyes widening when she realizes how long she's left Shanelle without a response. To: Shanelle - 6:56 PM 'sorry, i went on a walk. my phone was set to silent. what's courtney saying?' She feels guilty about lying, but figures that telling the truth would be more upsetting for Shanelle. "Sorry," Nova says, looking up at Nic. "A friend needed me." Another lie, but it wasn't harmful. · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 20:59 Remove Andrew Gaidry Nicholas returns the smile and blinks in surprise at her sudden cutting off. Oh, her phone. He waits for her to finish. Judging from her reaction, it's probably something important. "No problem! Oh, uh, do you want my number? So, y'know, you can just like, text me if you wanna hang?" · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 21:02 Manage Maya Rice Although she's aware that he's just being friendly, Nova can't help but chuckle a bit at the thought that she's getting a football player's number. She knew that if Shanelle was aware, she'd be beyond jealous. "Yeah, why not." She extends her phone to him, waiting for him to take it. "You can just add yourself as a contact, I guess." Is this how exchanging numbers works? · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 21:10 Remove Andrew Gaidry He gently takes the phone from her and adds himself as a contact. "Mind if I send a text to myself from your phone so I can add you too...?" He asked, glancing up at her from the phone to check for her approval. · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 21:12 Manage Maya Rice Nova nods in confirmation. "Go ahead." · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 21:13 Remove Andrew Gaidry He grins and types in 'Heyyy cutie ;)" and sends it to himself, giving her a grin. Hands the phone back and pulls out his own. "Okay and now I can-" He stops midsentence and closes his eyes. Inhales. Exhales and opens his eyes. "I.... did not ask your name. Sorry." He chuckled sheepishly. "What's your name..?" · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 21:17 Manage Trashley Marie (no offense but the bitch seem shady) · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 21:40 Remove Maya Rice (it's like pll all over again....everyone is -a) · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 21:47 Remove Maya Rice Nova's about to look down at her phone when Nic begins to speak again. When he mentions that he hadn't asked for her name, her cheeks start to turn red. "Oh! Sorry, that's my fault." She laughs nervously. "I swear I thought I..." Nova shakes her head, trailing off for a moment before saying, "I'm Nova." · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 21:50 Remove Trashley Marie (she seems like a total sweetheart omg kms) · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 21:55 Remove Andrew Gaidry He laughed. "It's fine. You've got a lot on your mind. Nova... cool name." He smiled at her before typing her name into his phone. The front door opened and Michael leaned out, looking over at them. "Nicci?" Nicholas looked over. "Oh, sorry." he turned back to Nova. "So uh... text me whenever, alright? It was nice to meet you." He grinned at her. "... see you around?" · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 21:55 Manage Maya Rice Nova smiles softly when he compliments her name. She's about to thank him when Michael peers outside. Nova turns to look at him, watching him curiously for a few moments before returning her attention to Nicci. She nods in confirmation. "See you around," she repeats, starting to walk again. She waves at him as she goes, checking her phone to see if Shanelle has said anything back to her yet. Her gaze quickly falls upon the message that Nic had sent using her phone, and she pauses for a moment, casting a glance back over her shoulder to where he had been standing. There's a small smile on her face. Hm. Maybe he hadn't just been being friendly, after all. · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 22:06 Remove Jerith Walker To: Nova-bae - 5:57 PM 'Basically Actin Like A Was A Huge Bad Guy Earlier Today Lol..Idk Even' · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 22:13 Remove Maya Rice Nova's smile widens when her phone screen lights up with a text from Shanelle. To: Shanelle - 5:58 PM 'seems like she's upset about something. she only acts that way when she's hurt.' · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 22:18 Remove Trashley Marie (anxiously reads this rp) (I am not ready) · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 22:19 Remove Jerith Walker To: Nova-bae - 5:58 PM 'Doesnt Have To Be A Bitch About It Tho' · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 22:21 Remove Maya Rice To: Shanelle - 5:59 PM 'i know. don't worry, i bet she'll be back to normal by tomorrow.' Nova briefly considers telling Shanelle about her encounter with Nic, but quickly remembers what she'd told Shanelle before. She doesn't want to make Shanelle feel like she was being ignored for some football player Nova hardly knew. He may have been cute, but she wouldn't have chosen him over Shanelle. Not on purpose, anyway. · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 22:26 Remove Andrew Gaidry After returning Novas wave Nicci had headed inside. "Who was that?" Michael asked when he slipped inside. "Hm? Oh, a girl from school. Her name's Nova. A sophmore." Nicholas grinned at his brother. "Oh." "So...? Did you need something?" "Oh, um, just- dinners ready, thats all." Nicholas ruffled his brothers hair and grinned. "Thanks." He said before heading off to the kitchen. Michael cast a glance outside at Nova once more before hurrying after his brother. · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 22:31 Manage Trashley Marie (back the fuck off Michael) · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 22:32 Remove Trashley Marie (I mean, I know he was just curious, bu chill) · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 22:33 Remove Trashley Marie (and tbh they are all shady bc I just started soo) · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 22:35 Remove Jerith Walker Shanelle stops responding. · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 22:49 Remove Maya Rice Nova doesn't start to get concerned until at least five minutes have passed. Even then, she tries to convince herself that Shanelle's silence is normal. She begins to head back to her house, walking at a fairly quick pace. Ten minutes go by, and still no response. Nova's anxiety is starting to kick in, though she does her best to suppress it. To: Shanelle - 6:14 PM 'shanelle? you still there?' · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 22:53 Remove Jerith Walker No response. · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 22:58 Remove Maya Rice Nova decides that she's going to turn her phone off. She can't worry about Shanelle if she isn't able to check for a response every other minute. She holds down the power button, watching the screen turn black before sliding her phone back into her pocket. Out of sight, out of mind. Now that she's no longer holding her phone, her hand gradually makes its way up into her hair. She starts twisting a lock of it around her fingers, concentrating on getting home and nothing else. When she arrives at home, Nova practically bolts past her mother and half-siblings (who are still downstairs, invading, taking up entirely too much space) up the stairs and into her room. She's sure to lock the door behind her so that she doesn't have to deal with any unwanted visitors. Nova falls onto her bed with a sigh, closing her eyes briefly. The weight of her phone in her pocket is too tempting, and she eventually fishes it out and turns it back on. Still no response from Shanelle. Nova's stomach starts to churn. She curls up, wrapping an arm around herself, doing her best to convince herself that she's worrying about nothing. After staring at her conversation with Shanelle for a bit, Nova starts to halfheartedly look through the rest of her contacts. The feeling of sickness she's trying to combat only seems to worsen when she realizes that she doesn't really have anyone else to talk to. She has plenty of contacts, but no one that would be able to calm her down. Nova turns over, clutching her phone to her chest. She waits to feel it vibrate. It doesn't. She's about ready to try and turn it off again when she glances down at her screen and sees her newest contact. Her thumb hesitates over her screen for a bit. Would it be strange of her to text him so soon? Probably. She clicks her phone off, placing it beside her pillow and letting out a loud sigh. · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 23:15 Remove Maya Rice Ryan is waiting just outside of his house, lounging out on a porch swing on his front deck. He's mostly relaxing, wanting some time to himself before guests start to flood in, but he's also keeping an eye out for any early party-goers that may be arriving. There are a few fold-out tables scattered around the yard and on the deck, various party supplies stacked on top of them. Ryan hasn't bothered preparing /too/ much, but he figured that he should at least have a few things ready. · Reply · · 16 October 2016 at 16:17 Remove Maya Rice Cecily parks her car a short distance away from Ryan's house, picking a spot that she hopes will be easy to pull out of when the time comes. Once the car is parked, Cecily announces, "Well, it looks like we're some of the first ones here." Grabbing her keys and opening the door, Cecily exits her car, waiting for her passengers to get out too before she locks up. Her gaze shifts around her surroundings...this neighborhood has an entirely different feel to it than her own. · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 18:38 · Edited Remove Andrew Gaidry Red slips out of the car, taking in the sight of the neighborhood. He felt the underlying stress and anxiety, knowing he wasn't supposed to be here, but... well, that had never stopped him before. It would be fine. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back, before sticking his hands in his pockets and waiting for the others to get out. · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 18:17 Manage Maya Rice "Well, it's good to be early, isn't -- ow!" Dean hisses in pain as he hits his head upon exiting Cecily's car. He stands up and lifts a hand to the spot on his head that he'd hit, rubbing at it with a frown. Eli laughs loudly when Dean bumps his head, making sure to be a bit more cautious when he exits so that he doesn't suffer the same fate. "You still think you should brag about being the tallest member of the team?" He has a smug grin on his face. Dean tosses a glare over in his direction, sighing. "You know what? You're just jealous." Cecily pays little attention to the interactions between the football players, pulling out her phone quickly and sending off a few texts to various friends, asking if they're all on their way to Ryan's place. Once she's satisfied, Cecily locks up her car and begins to lead the way to Ryan's house, hardly waiting to make sure that the rest of the group is following her. · Reply · · 16 October 2016 at 18:33 Remove Jerith Walker Gale swings her legs over the edge of some plastic platform on the playground as she waits for their ride to come. Zaiya watches the road, until at last a pink sedan slows to a stop at the curb. He perks up and calls back to his girlfriend, who in turn smiles and hops off the equipment to head over to the car. Valerie rolls down her window and shouts out at them, "Hey, you two NERDS. Ready to join me on the wild side?" she winks as they approach. Zaiya chuckles nervously. "I can't believe you talked me into this." he says, stuttering a bit as he gets in. Gale just blushes and smiles as she gets in on the other side. "Oh come on, you're going to enjoy it." Val says as she switches gears. She glances over her shoulder. "You too, Gale." She just giggles in response. They head down the road until they reach Ryan's house, where Valerie parks her car along the curb and gets out, her friend and his girlfriend following. "Just promise me you won't get /too/ drunk." Valerie jokes at Zaiya as they head across the street. "Oh--no, I--I don't drink." "Pffft." She'd say more, but decides against encouraging reckless behaviors, especially in someone a grade younger than her. When they get close enough, she raises her hand in greeting at Ryan, beaming over at him. "Hey, Ryan!" · Reply · · 16 October 2016 at 18:36 Remove Andrew Gaidry Red laughs softly at Deans misfortune. He walks around the front of the car and joins them as he follows after Cecily. God, Red was glad he wasn't the tallest on the football team. · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 18:40 Manage Jerith Walker I lied. Shanelle is totally crying. And she marches right off the property, and doesn't stop walking. Between houses, through shadows, across streets, all the way to some park. She decides to stop here, sitting on the most convenient piece of equipment. She thinks, agonizes, and fumes. Why isn't she good enough? Why doesn't anyone want her? · Reply · · 7 November 2016 at 00:27 Remove Maya Rice (I WANT YOU!!!! I LOVE YOU SHANELLE......) · Reply · · 7 November 2016 at 00:29 Remove Trashley Marie (���� is it bad I laughed at this??) · Reply · 7 November 2016 at 00:38 Remove View more replies Write a reply... Andrew Gaidry Jack walked through the park, idly swinging his flashlight by his side. He was walking on the sidewalk so he didn't need it terribly, but still had it ready. The night had been rather........ uneventful. Not that he was /hoping/ for something to happen, but, y'know. He caught sight of a young figure by the park and perked up, squinting through the darkness to try to see better. Looked like... a teenager? A teenager, all alone sitting at a park. Hm. He started over. "Hey." He called out. "Everything alright?" · Reply · · 21 January at 17:23 Manage Jerith Walker Shanelle sniffs and wipes at her eyes. Normally, she'd despise any sort of police figure, but... "Hey~" she calls out, wiggling her fingers in a little wave. · Reply · · 21 January at 17:31 Remove Trashley Marie (Ahh okay I like her. She is adorable. I just... ahhh cute) · Reply · · 21 January at 17:32 Remove Maya Rice (idk what ur doing but stop) · Reply · · 21 January at 17:33 Remove View more replies Write a reply... Andrew Gaidry He slows as he approaches her. Even in the dark he could pretty well figure out she was probably crying.. at least, it sounded like she was. "Hey.... are you alright?" He asked gently. · Reply · 21 January at 17:33 Manage Jerith Walker "Better now that /you're/ here." she sits up, using her arms to 'subtly' press her breasts together, tilting her head to one side and looking up at what she's able to make out of his face. · Reply · · 21 January at 17:36 Remove Andrew Gaidry He smiled faintly at that. Maybe she was just lonely? "Well... thats good. What's going on?" He glanced around and found a nearby piece of equipment to rest against. · Reply · 21 January at 17:39 Manage Jerith Walker Her smile drops. She quickly leans back again, crossing her arms. She's aware she's taken on a pouty face, but she doesn't care. He's not interested in her, either. · Reply · · 21 January at 17:42 Remove Andrew Gaidry He frowns a bit, confused at the sudden change. "Uh... you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He said gently. "Umm... what are you doing out so late? Uh, on your own?" · Reply · 21 January at 17:44 Manage Jerith Walker She sniffs again. "Nobody wants me around." · Reply · 21 January at 17:46 Remove Andrew Gaidry "Oh..." He looks over at her sympathetically. Hm. He rubs the back of his head. "... why do you think that? Have people like... told you that? Are people being mean...?" · Reply · 21 January at 17:48 Manage Jerith Walker She realizes she almost said 'girlfriend' and freezes for a moment, but mentally shakes it off. "My only friend is going out with some fuckboy now." · Reply · · 21 January at 17:50 Remove Maya Rice (im rereading this and im crying fuck you) · Reply · · 1 April at 19:53 Remove Write a reply... Andrew Gaidry "Ah... so now your friends like.... too busy for you or something?" · Reply · 21 January at 17:52 Manage Jerith Walker Another sniff. "My friends have always been too busy for me." she shifts, crossing her arms tighter. "And now she's found someone better than me." · Reply · 21 January at 17:53 Remove Andrew Gaidry Oh jeeze.... this is really sad? He bites his lip and thinks. Whats some good advice. "Well... I doubt that persons better than you.... um... hm. Have you, uh, tried talking to her about all of this? Like um... how you feel and stuff? Maybe she doesn't realize shes been like.... neglecting you?" · Reply · · 21 January at 18:16 Manage Jerith Walker ("NEGLECTING") · Reply · · 21 January at 18:20 Remove Andrew Gaidry (HE DOESNT KNOW THE SITUATION) · Reply · · 21 January at 18:21 Manage View more replies Write a reply... Jerith Walker Shanelle leaps to her feet before Jack is able to finish speaking. "You're RIGHT he's NOT better than me he's a stupid fuckboy with UGLY hair and an UGLY face and UGLY clothes and he's stupid!!" She wipes away a couple more tears. "And you KNOW he only joined the football team so he could fuck all the girls!!" · Reply · · 1 April at 16:33 Remove Andrew Gaidry Jack jolts with surprise, a bit stunned at her outburst. He isnt quite sure how to respond. "W-wow.... he's that bad?" Jack honestly isn't quite sure how to handle this situation. Maybe he should've stayed out of it? Well, shes still a young girl out past dark on her own.... · Reply · · 1 April at 17:13 Manage Jerith Walker She crosses her arms once more. "Well...he acts all nice, but...I know he's going to hurt Nova. I just know it." Sniff. · Reply · · 1 April at 19:50 Remove Andrew Gaidry Jack nods a bit, thinking. "Well... hm. Have you told her about your worries...? It might be worth it to like... let her know that you're just worried she's gonna get hurt.... but theres still the chance that she might not listen to you? And if that happens, theres not much you can do... besides be there for her? If shes your friend and you're sure that this is gonna end with her hurt... well, when that happens, she'd probably appreciate having a friend by her side, and then she'd know that you were right, and that you were just trying to look out for her?" · Reply · · 1 April at 19:56 Manage Jerith Walker Shanelle actually stays quiet and listens this time, nodding. "I think I'll do that. And maybe I could invite her over more...keep her from him." she shrugs, "That sounds petty, but I'm just trying to protect her." · Reply · · 1 April at 20:03 Remove Andrew Gaidry He nods. "Yeah! And if you're sticking by her side, you can keep an eye on the guy. I mean hopefully he does turn out to be nice, but.... if he does turn out to be a jerk, you'd probably wanna be close by when she figures it out." He smiles, very glad his advice seemed to have helped. · Reply · 1 April at 20:06 Manage Jerith Walker Shanelle scowls when Jack mentions even the possibility of Nicholas being nice, but she doesn't interrupt. "Thank you. You're the only person--other than Nova--who seems to listen to me." · Reply · 1 April at 20:08 Remove Andrew Gaidry He gives her a bright smile. "No problem! I'm glad to help, even if its just by being a listening ear." He gives a quick look out at the park. "Do you live around here? I could give you a ride home if you'd like- it's pretty late. I mean... I don't think this neighborhoods too terribly dangerous, but..." · Reply · 1 April at 20:16 Manage Jerith Walker She's about to comment on the fact that he's still a cop so she doesn't trust him, but she's distracted by the other stuff he says. Shanelle shakes her head. "No, it's all right. I can walk. Thank you." · Reply · 1 April at 20:19 Remove Andrew Gaidry "You sure?" He looks a bit worried but nods. "Alright... you should probably head on home then, alright? It's not so bad if youre with someone, but since you're out alone, and its dark out, safety wise I'd reccomend that, okay?" He stands up, adjusting his uniform. · Reply · 1 April at 20:21 Manage Jerith Walker Shanelle nods politely. "Bye!" she gives a little wiggle of her fingers and trots off. · Reply · 1 April at 20:26 Remove Andrew Gaidry "Good night! Stay safe!" He pauses, watching her go. "Stay in school! Don't do drugs!" Did he forget anything? Nah, he thinks he covered all the bases. He watches her for a moment longer before heading off again.